The invention relates to a traveling floor cleaning machine comprising a chassis, a cleaning tool apparatus which is arranged on the chassis and has at least one cleaning tool and a holder for the at least one cleaning tool, and a suction apparatus which comprises a suction unit and an aspiration apparatus.
From WO 2012/065624 A1, there is known a traveling floor cleaning device with at least one cleaning tool for cleaning a floor surface and with a cleaning fluid tank as well as with a dirty fluid tank and a suction unit for taking up a cleaning fluid applied to the floor surface and for transferring the cleaning fluid into the dirty fluid tank, wherein a first recess is formed into the tank wall of the cleaning fluid tank or the dirty fluid tank in which the suction unit is arranged and covered by a first covering element, wherein the tank wall and/or the first covering element form at least one air guidance channel which extends from the first recess to an opening.
In accordance with the present invention, a floor cleaning machine is provided, which is configurable compactly with a simply designed construction.